Time
by LilahMorgann
Summary: I want a happy ending for Wes and Lilah. Sue me. What would happen if they got the chance to be together again? Would a child bring them together? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Wesley groggily tried to make himself more comfortable in his bed, but when his arm brushed against another warm body he jumped. His eyes flew open as he shoved the woman sleeping next to him out of the bed. She fell face down on the floor as he reached for the gun under his pillow.

"Get up right now before I shoot you."

"Wes? What the hell am I doing here?" The woman was clearly confused as struggled to get up off of Wes's bedroom floor.

"Lilah?" Wesley couldn't believe the love of his life was standing before him. The love of his life that happened to be dead, but had somehow ended up in his bed. Her dark brown hair was messy, but was still beautiful with curled ends. He smiled at her familiar red nightie that she had worn when he realized he truly loved her. Wes's eyes then seemed to register the small but noticeable bulge at Lilah's stomach.

"Lilah, would you care to talk about the alien creature growing in you." Wesley saw all the color drain from her face as she looked down.

"What the hell did you do to me Wesley?" He could tell she was trying to be tough, but she seemed to be out of it, like she was waking up from a coma. He quickly got out of the bed, and took her hand as he helped her to the bed. She quickly jerked her hand away as she sat on the edge.

"Lilah, I know you are upset, but you need to tell me the last thing you remember. Do you remember how you got here? Do you remember leaving Hell?"

"The last thing I remember was being called into the senior partners' office. It's fuzzy, okay? They said something about how I could be a lot of use to them for the ultimate goal."

"The apocalypse, of course." Wesley grumbled at this revelation.

"They said I would be better use here because I would ignite it somehow. I had no idea what they were talking about." Lilah's eyes widened as she had just remembered the most important thing. "They told me I was released from the contract. They said I would be returned to the living world as I should have been if I wouldn't have died. I must have gotten pregnant the last time we were together. "

"The night you-The night I lost you." Wesley whispered. Leaving her with Cordy had been the thing he thought he was going to regret his entire life.

"Heard you almost died to." Lilah smiled the sexy smile Wesley loved with all his heart.

"Right. Well, luckily Fred and I have friends in high places. We were saved somehow. Wait, Lilah do you think that had anything to do with-?"

"Damn, this is all the senior partners doing. You and Fred must be part of this thing too." Wesley noticed Lilah didn't look at him when she spoke Fred's name. He realized he had never really told her he had never truly loved Fred. For a few moments the only sound that filled the air was the LA traffic. He noticed as she absent mindedly rubbed her neck and the look in her eyes when she realized she couldn't feel any scar.

"So," He paused unsure of what to say "a baby." Wesley knew how stupid and awkward it sounded as soon as it came out.

"Wesley, don't get too involved in this. No use in getting attached to something you can't have." Lilah was the same confident self Wesley remembered. However beneath that he saw the look fear he had seen so rarely.

"Come with me Lilah. We have some places we need to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley attempted to help Lilah into the car until she arched her brow and gave him a glare. He smiled to himself and realized how much he had missed that look. He got into the drivers side, and began to exit his apartment's parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Lilah questioned. She knew this wasn't the way to the hotel.

"I figured we should check on the baby before we go and tell everyone about it. There is a clinic I know can help us without asking too many questions." Wesley shrugged.

"You mean make sure it's a baby not an alien in me."

"Well it wouldn't exactly be the first time someone I knew became pregnant with an alien."

"Whatever Wes. Let's just get this over with so we can go to the hotel and get some questions answered." Lilah seemed to refuse to look into Wesley's eyes. He knew she was more worried about the baby then she wanted to admit. She was the same old Lilah. After driving for ten minutes in silence they pulled up to a small clinic. This time Lilah let him at least open the car door for her. When they walked in Wesley walked up to the receptionist.

"Could you please tell Dr. Monroe Wesley Wyndam-Pryce is here?" The young receptionist gave him an odd look; not seeing Lilah standing behind him.

"I can but you do know this is a women's clinic right?" Wesley shook his head, and started to point to Lilah when a worried voice came behind them.

"Lilah is everything okay? Are you having cramps again?" Dr. Monroe put her hand on Lilah's shoulder who was to stunned to pull away.

"You know who I am?" Lilah gave Wesley an annoyed look. "You can step in here Wes. You know this woman who clearly knows what the hell is going on." The doctor shook her head and pointed towards her office.

"Please come in my office so we can talk about this; away from my normal patients." Wesley and Lilah walked with Dr. Monroe into her office, and they took seats in front of her desk. Wesley was starting to get used to awkward pauses.

"Dr. Monroe you remember when your patients became infected with third eyes? Remember how you told me you would believe anything after that?" Wesley asked.

"Of course Wesley. But I'm very confused why you two are here. Is everything ok with the baby?"

"You see that's where we are confused. You have been seeing Lilah throughout her pregnancy?"

"For about 3 months; that's how far along Lilah is. You two don't remember coming here to find out Lilah was pregnant? You don't remember the first sonogram?"

Lilah and Wesley shook their heads. After another awkward pause Lilah spoke up.

"Were we- were we happy?" She asked. The doctor smiled.

"More terrified I would say in the first few moments, but when you left my office that day you left hand in hand."

"Could you give us a moment Doctor?" Dr. Monroe nodded and they both let out loud sighs after she was out the door.

"This is more insane then I thought. You haven't just been randomly placed here on earth again. It's like you never died." Wesley whispered.

"I wonder what else changed. Or didn't change." Wesley nodded when he realized Lilah was right. If she hadn't died then what else hadn't happened? Maybe Cordy was alive! At that moment the doctor walked back into the room.

"I have another patient in about twenty minds, but if you two want I could do a quick sonogram. Would you like that Lilah?" Wesley looked to Lilah who shrugged. He took that as a yes,

"We would love to see the baby." Wesley waited for the objection from Lilah, but she still seemed dazed. Admittedly he was amazed he himself was able to keep it together. They followed the doctor to the examination chair, and Lilah quietly laid back.

"The gel will feel a little cold okay Lilah?" Lilah only nodded. The doctor moved the wand over Lilah's belly as a rhythmic beat filled the air. "There is your beautiful baby." Wesley had been holding Lilah's hand, but when he looked down at her he realized she wasn't looking at the baby.

"Lilah you should look. You can really the baby's little face!"

"Like I said Wes there is no use getting attached to something you can't have. This baby isn't real. I'm not alive!" Wesley could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. He decided he needed to be the gentle boyfriend Lilah didn't want, but who she needed.

"Lilah, I love you. I have always loved you. I love you and our baby." He put his forehead to hers, and breathed in the smell of her hair. He felt her pull away, and he braced himself for another heated response. He was surprised when he saw her turn her head toward the monitor. He could have sworn he saw her smile. The doctor gave them a few minutes to marvel at the baby, and then reminded them her patient was probably waiting. Wesley helped Lilah out of the chair, and this time she let him help her. They walked out to the car, and he opened the door for her. He figured he was pushing it with that alone.

"Where to next, Lover?" Lilah sighed. They both let out a soft laugh at her pet name for him.

"The Hyperion Hotel I guess. We have to face them eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

Wesley pulled up to the hotel and paused before getting out. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to find in the hotel. Without a word, Lilah stepped out of the car and walked to the front entrance. Wesley quickly followed her and couldn't help but notice she seemed nervous as she was pulling her jacket protectively around her.

"Are you okay? Are you ready for this?" He softly asked as they made their way to the door.

"Is Wesley scared?" She scoffed. Wesley ignored the snide remark and sighed.

"No Lilah, but this night has been long, that's all. I'm not sure I could take anything more."

"Well, how much weirder can this night get?" She sighed and he couldn't help but agree. He opened the front door and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Fred was busy typing away at a computer, Gunn was cleaning an axe and Lorne was fixing a drink. Everything was normal.

"Lilah, what are you doing here?" Fred gasped as she got up from her computer. Fear ran through Lilah and Wes. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe everyone here still thought Lilah was dead.

"Wouldn't I like to know." Lilah rolled her eyes.

"Lilah, you're supposed to be resting and getting prepared for your interview." Fred said in the matter of fact way Lilah always hated as Gunn joined Fred's side.

"Wait, what interview are you talking about? You don't think I'm dead?" Lilah asked.

"No, but that would make sense why you're so heartless. Kind of hard to have a heart when you're dead." Gunn laughed and Fred playfully hit him.

"I don't have time for this Stick," Lilah sighed, "so could you please just tell me what the hell you are talking about?"

"I don't understand," Fred replied, "what is she talking about Wes?"

"Lilah and I really need to explain what is going on." Wes told them. "Where are Cordy and Angel?" Right then he heard the click clack of heels behind him, and he turned around to see the face he never thought he would see again.

"Hey Wes, what's going on?" She asked. Wes couldn't help but give his friend a hug and she laughed as he tightly embraced her.

"Geez, you're acting like I died."


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley didn't even have to look behind him to know Lilah was rolling her eyes at the ironic remark. As he pulled away from Cordy he saw the person he probably was most nervous to see. Angel was dressed in his usual black ensemble, and had on the same annoyed look face everyone else did.

"Wes, what did we say? Lilah shouldn't come into the office for the next few days. She needs to rest until her interview."

"What interview are you people talking about?" Lilah asked.

"You have an interview for Connelly & Jackson remember?" Fred chimed in.

"No, I don't. That's what we trying to get at. Wait- I have an interview with the second most aggressive defense firm in town?"

"Well, they are the first now that Wolfram and Hart moved toNew York. You figured it was the next best place to use your, um, talents. Why don't you remember this? You're scaring me Lilah." Fred almost whispered.

"Wouldn't be the first time stick, now would it?" Lilah smirked with her reply. Wesley knew he should step in. This was going to take a long time to explain.

"I think everyone should sit down while Lilah and I explain." Cordy, Angel, and Lorne sat on the long couch across from Lilah. The rest pulled up chairs. For the next half hour Wesley went through the nights events. The room was filled with silence and confused looks. Wesley thought to himself how this scene reminded him of when Lilah offered Wolfram and Hart to the team. Of course, the team didn't remember any of it. He finally broke the silence after giving them a chance to let everything sink in.

"Cordy, can you tell me how you, um, lived?" He asked.

"I don't think you are really going to believe me. But Lilah saved me?"

"I did what for the woman who killed me?" Lilah snapped.

"Well in all fairness I guess she didn't actually kill you." Wesley said and Lilah rolled her eyes.

"I did try to kill you. Well, the beast that was controlling me did. You got away though, and when they came back you told them what happened. You used the last favor you had with the powers at be, and you asked them to save my life."

"Why would I do that? I'm the bitch queen after all."

"Lilah, you almost died that night. I think you wanted to prove to Wesley how much you loved him, and the only way you could think was to save his friend. Normal people just the tell the other one they love them by the way. It's a lot easier."

"What happened to Conner?" Wesley asked gently.

"He decided he needed to live away from the city, and moved toMiami. He loves all the sun down there." Wesley couldn't help notice that it was Cordy who answered this question and not Angel.

"I take it that's not what you wanted Angel?" He asked.

"What's best for my son is best for my son." Angel replied. Cordy grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Wesley was surprised the calmness he felt despite the nights events. Everyone was where they were supposed to be. Everyone was with who they were supposed to be with.

"I don't mean to break up the love fest, but I want to remind everyone that this twilight zone could be temporary. Next thing you know everyone could be broken up and dead again." Lilah smirked but Wesley could see it didn't reach her eyes. She kept pushing her hair behind her ears, and Wesley smiled. She always did this when she was close to falling asleep.

"I think Lilah and I should go home. We can talk more tomorrow."

"You don't have to go all the way home. Lilah looks pretty tired, why don't you just use your room here?" Fred suggested.

"Our room?" Lilah asked with a bit of skepticism in her voice.

"Sure, all the couples have our own rooms. It makes it easier to just crash when we are working late nights. Don't worry you have pajamas and toothbrushes in there too." Fred replied. Lilah shook her head and got up from the couch. Wesley followed her as she walked to the stairs, and gave a nod to everyone. He and Lilah walked up the stairs together, and when they got out of eyesight Wesley took her hand. She didn't pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

The couple made their way up the staircase hand in hand. They hadn't needed to ask which room was their room; because they were both sure it was room where they had conceived the baby. He smiled seeing its surprisingly homey appearance as they walked inside. There was a picture on the night stand of Lilah draped around his shoulders, both of them wearing large grins. Clothes and shoes were spread around the room. It wasn't messy just lived in. Lilah opened the closet and pulled out a pair of clean pajama bottoms. He smiled when she chose one of his tee shirts for her top.

"If you got me pregnant the least you can do is let me wear your clothes." She smirked.

"Of course." He watched as she gently sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window. He had no idea what to say but he knew he had to say something. "I love you Lilah." She whipped around with a look on her face of a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Would you shut up with the Wesley? You love that little stick, but now you're stuck with me." She yelled.

"I love you Lilah. I have loved you the minute you let me see the real you. I keep thinking about what you keep saying how none of this is real. I don't want that to be true, but if it is I can't let you go back to Hell knowing I didn't tell you I loved you." He felt out of breath as the words seemed to rush out. She stared at him with her hand on her belly.

"When I was in Hell I kept having that nightmare over and over of when you told me we were over." Lilah finally spoke after a few moments. Her voice was hushed and soft." I couldn't believe I hadn't fought for you." She wasn't looking at him when she spoke but he could see how hard she was trying. Sharing their feelings wasn't easy for either of them. He sat on the edge with her and took her hand.

"I should have never let you go. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm going to be here for you and the baby." They both smiled and gently rubbed her belly. A look of seriousness took over Lilah's face.

"This isn't going to turn me into some bleeding heart. I have an interview with a law firm that gets murders and purely evil people off scott free. I am, and will always be, evil." He gently cupped her face in his hand and kissed her.

"Lilah, you once told me that no matter how much white you put in black and white it would always be grey. That's very much true. But that means there is some white in there, and that person isn't pure evil. In order for there to be bad there has to be good right? There is good in your heart Lilah." She smiled and this time it was her turn to kiss him. "Bloody hell maybe it actually makes you a better person that you show your true side instead of hiding it like everyone else does."

"I missed this Wes." She groaned.

"Kissing? I've missed much more than that." She grinned as he pushed her down on the bed and kissed her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Wesley woke up with Lilah in his arms. Despite her hard exterior there was nothing she liked more than cuddling in the morning. She gave out a content sigh and gave him a gentle hug.

"Hey stranger." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too." He kissed her back and looked at the alarm clock on the end table. "We should probably get ready to go to work downstairs."

"If by we you mean you then sure." She laughed. "You're the bleeding heart. I'm the pregnant queen bitch."

"Come on you can help with coffee or something."

"Wasn't I helping with coffee the night I got killed? She groaned, but she got out of bed with Wesley. She went to the closet as Wesley went to use the bathroom. She tried to put on one of her grey pencil skirts, but to her frustration she couldn't get the zipper up.

"Do you need help with that?" Wesley asked from the doorway.

"I think you've helped enough already." She grumbled and picked out a black dress instead. She took her time getting ready so she wouldn't have to go downstairs without him.

"You weren't waiting on me where you?" He grinned as he made his way to the bedroom door.

"Don't flatter yourself." She told him and walked out into the hallway. They could hear the team already working away as they walked down the stairs. Lorne was standing over a desk with Gunn looking over files, Fred was busy talking on the phone, and Angel and Cordy were in Angel's office.

"Where can I start?" Wes asked Gunn.

"You're supposed to go with me and Cordy to get ride of some zombie freaks that are messing a youth center." Wesley nodded. "Lilah, you've been helping around by getting coffee, answering phones, and any research we need."

"I've been helping you people?" She moaned.

"Love makes you do crazy things." Cordy told Lilah as she walked toward the front door quickly. "Are you guys ready to leave?" Gunn picked up two axes and handed one to Wesley.

"We'll call on when we are on the way back." Wesley told her and left with the other two. She lingered around the lobby counter until Lorne came up behind her.

"Baby doll didn't you hear? You're our coffee girl. If you don't remember I take two sugars." He told her and smirked.

"I see you still aren't over the fact I had my team hit you over the head with a statue." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're getting some sick joy out of remembering that aren't you?"

"Just a little." She sighed. "I was remembering the times when I had the authority to authorize hits and it was other peoples jobs to get me coffee."

"If you get that junior partner job you can get some of that back. Just not the killing part." Fred told her from her desk.

"Well, not officially." Lorne commented.

"Is there any real work I can help with other than getting coffee?" She asked Fred.

"Actually you could look over some of these names for us. I can't find anything about this different species, but I thought maybe you ran into some of them at Wolfram and Hart. You can sit there at Wes's desk." She told her pointing the desk that was behind her. Lilah gave Lorne a smirk as to tell him she had won. Fred handed her a file as she walked by her desk. She took a deep breath as she took a seat at the desk when she the picture of her and Wes on his desk. She let out a soft groan when she started up his computer and saw a sonogram as his screensaver.

"Seriously?" She groaned but there was also a little bit of a laugh to it.

"I wish you hadn't forgetten everything." Fred said and Lilah turned around to face her. " I just meant that I wish you could remember how happy he was when he found out you were pregnant. Sure there wasn't a sun and it had rained fire, but that man was deliorously happy."

"Wesley has probably always wanted to be a dad." Lilah commented.

"Probably, but he was even more thrilled to be having a baby with the love of his life."

"The love of his life? Really?" Lilah arched her brow.

"Well, he probably hasn't put it as dramatic as that but you can tell he still thinks it."

"So you guys are over him being in love with the queen bitch?"

"We all have problems sugar doll. You aren't really that much more evil than the rest of us." Lorne mused.

"Hey, speak for yourself." Fred commented. "I think what Lorne is trying to say is that we aren't really the people to judge you. Plus you make our friend happy."

"Whatever." Lilah said and turned back to the desk to read the file.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good job kicking zombie ass." Gunn told Wes as they loaded the axes back into the trunk of his truck. Cordy was still talking to the buildings owner inside.

"It was nothing really." Wes told him.

"Is that what you're going to tell Lilah when we get back?" Gunn smirked. "Or do you want me to make you sound like a hero?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Wes laughed. "But I don't think Lilah would really buy that."

"No probably not." Gunn agreed and laughed. The early morning air was cool and calming for once in the busy city. Gunn rested against the truck and Wes did the same. "It must have been horrible losing her."

"I wasn't scared of dying after I lost her." Wes sighed. "There wasn't really a reason to live. I lost everything when she died."

"When Fred and I broke up I thought my life was over. I can't even imagine if she would have died before I got to tell her how much I loved her."

"There isn't anything worse than someone dying before you can tell them how much they are loved." Wes told him. "You understand why I love her right? She isn't that Wolfram and Hart lawyer all the time. And even when she is it doesn't make her a completely horrible person."

"Why you love her? Probably not. How you could love her? Of course. Love is a crazy thing man." Gunn laughed. "We wouldn't be your friends if we stopped you from being with a person who makes you happy."

"Lilah does a lot of things to me. Drives me insane, scares me, tests me, sometimes even hurts me, but she does make me happy." Wes reflected. "And now we're having this baby. She's giving me a child Gunn."

"Lilah must really love you Wes."

"It's not like either of us had much of a choice." Wes said.

"The minute she found out she was pregnant she could have gotten rid of it." Gunn told him. "But she must have thought of you first."

"I suppose you're right." Wes told him. He had never really thought of that Lilah could have chosen to blow off the powers that be, and gotten rid of their child as soon as she could.

"You boys ready to head back?" Cordy asked as she walked along the side walk. "We can pick up doughnuts on the way back for everyone. Well, everyone except Angel of course." The men agreed and got into the truck with Cordy. As they drove Wes thought about what Gunn had said, and realized he and Lilah had so much more to talk about.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilah was trying to remember the password for the Wolfram and Hart database when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Wesley wearing a grin on his face.

"You're trying to hack into their database? Are you turning to a life of crime?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes and tried another password.

"I don't think it counts as hacking if you know the password." She told him.

"Which you don't." He told her as the computer flashed an error sign.

"I remember I just don't remember it right now." She told him with her brow arched. "I think remember this goblin species Fred can't identify being represented when I first started at Wolfram and Hart."

"You don't remember the species name?" He asked.

"No, it was too classified for me then to even hear, but I recognize the picture."

"You've been working all morning so let's get lunch. It's a nice day out and we can eat at that café on the corner." He was ready for a defensive response but she nodded and smiled.

"Sure just let me grab my purse." She stood up and looked around. "Did you see my purse at the apartment?"

"I don't remember." He told her as he walked to the coat closet. He quickly found her purse and handed to her. "Ready?" She nodded and they walked out of the hotel together to the café. They sat on the outside patio with the sun feeling delicious on their skin. Lilah was sipping on her water when Wesley suddenly looked excited, like he had just thought of something.

"Meredith is a nice name." He told her with a smile.

"You want to name the baby after our waitress?" She laughed.

"It was just a thought." He told her while laughing. "What were you thinking?"

"I guess I haven't really thought about it." She admitted. He knew she was still afraid this would all be over soon. "Maybe after my Grandmother Rebecca, or Peter for a boy."

"Those are beautiful names Lilah." He told her and she blushed.

"Whatever. I just want to make sure you don't name our kid after some philosopher."

"So that means Aristotle is off the table?" He laughed. She gently rubbed her slightly bloated stomach as she relaxed in her chair.

"We should probably make another doctors appointment." She told him and he nodded.

"Of course." He told her. He didn't want to push her. He knew Lilah was going move this relationship at the pace she wanted. "Do you want to head back to the hotel?"

"Sure. I need to see if I can open those files, and then I'm going to the home to review some things for my interview tomorrow." They paid the check and walked together hand in hand. Wesley knew they were never going to be a normal but it was close enough for him. When they got back Lilah got back to trying passwords, and after twenty minutes she got it. Wesley was discussing a vampire raid with Angel when they heard Lilah call Fred over. The two men walked over to the desk and saw Lilah with a confident smile.

"What was the password?" Angel asked.

"Garlic." Lilah rolled her eyes.

"Real original." Angel mumbled. "Can you find the species?" She nodded and clicked around for a while.

"It's called the Sylis goblin." She told them. "Apparently you can kill it by throwing salt water in its face and then stabbing it through the stomach with a wooden spear."

"That's in a law firm's file? How to kill a client?" Angel asked.

"They get out of hand sometimes?" She shrugged. She printed out the files and handed them to Fred. "Dinner at Kline's at seven?" She asked Wesley referring to their favorite restaurant. It had always been the one place they didn't argue about going to.

"Sure, see you then." He told her as she walked out the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

**So thanks for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I don't want to rush writing this story. If there's anything you would like for me to include just suggest it and I will see if I can fit it in :)**

"I missed you." Wes smiled and kissed Lilah on the top of her head. They were back at his place, well their place now, and were lying in bed after having sex again. Wes was pretty impressed they had managed to make it to the bed. Lilah's hormones were at a stereotypical high.

"Don't go soft on me." Lilah smirked but she was as close to purring as she could get. She was wrapped up in his arms with her head on his chest. The moonlight shined softly on them as they listened to the LA traffic go by.

"I'm not soft." He scoffed and laughed. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't stressed for your interview tomorrow."

"Well, I'm definitely relaxed now." She told him as she caught her breath.

"Do you think you'll get the job?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a senior associate position." She told him.

"Is that below your usual pay grade?" He asked. It wasn't like Lilah to take anything less than she thought she deserved.

"I've been out of the game for a while. There aren't that many jobs out there anyway so I can't be too picky." She shrugged her shoulders. "The only reason they wouldn't hire me is that I'm pregnant. They wouldn't admit it of course unless they want me to sue their asses off. I need to be back at work again." She sighed. She was barely showing but she knew she couldn't get away with them not noticing.

"If it's what you want." He told her softly and Lilah jerked her head up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with an arched brow. It wasn't his business what job she took.

"You could always help us." He told her. He didn't want her to get upset but he thought it would be nice if they could work together. He knew they would see each other more that way. "Write contracts for us for example." She laughed and straddled him so she was facing him. She cupped his chin with her hand and kissed him gently.

"I'm never going to be one of the good guys Wes." He kissed her back as he rubbed his hands lightly on her back.

"No one is really a good guy Lilah."

"Some are better than others." She smiled. He took on a serious expression and looked straight into her eyes.

"You are good Lilah. Your sweet and caring when you forgot how scared you are to show you care." She rolled her eyes but kissed him again.

"I like doing evil things." She told him with a smirk.

"Don't we all?"

Lilah felt right at home when the elevator doors opened to the top level of the Connelly & Jackson office building. As she walked to the receptionist desk she soaked in the sounds of her fellow defenders discussing cases and phones ringing off the hooks. To anyone else the slight chaos would seem overwhelming but to her it was almost calming.

"Lilah Morgan for Chris Jackson and Gracen Connelly." She told the young receptionist who had a phone glued to her ear.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Connelly are waiting for you in Mr. Jackson's office. It's the corner office on the left." She told Lilah and then went back to her phone conversation. Lilah nodded and walked with a confident stride to the office. She knew this job was hers. She always got what she wanted. The door to Chris's office was wide open so she walked after tapping lightly on the door. Chris, wearing a handsome suit that went well with his olive skin, was at his desk laughing with his co partner Gracen.

"You must be Lilah Morgan." Gracen stood up and shook her hand. Lilah figured the firm was doing well by the looks of Gracen's Armani suit that went well with her auburn hair.

"Please sit Lilah." Chris told her after getting up to shake her hand. He sat back behind the desk while Lilah took a seat next to Gracen in front of it. "I have to say we were very pleased to see your name in our list of candidates. Wolfram and Hart was unstoppable while they were in Los Angeles."

"This is why we are a little curious why you are applying for a senior associate position." Gracen told her and Lilah noticed she had been glancing at her stomach. Even though she was wearing a suit jacket over her silk top there was still a little of a bulge. It was just enough to make Gracen suspicious. "Why did you choose not to go with the firm when they moved to New York?"

"I had ties to Los Angeles." Lilah wanted to choose her words carefully. She didn't want them to think she was too committed with her personal life that she wouldn't be able to spend enough time in the office. "When I learned my firm was leaving, I also learned my boyfriend and I were pregnant. I wanted him close by so he could help take care of the baby."

"Well, we're very glad you stayed and congratulations." He told her and flashed a smile she knew had used many times to charm female jurors. "Now let's talk about the rest of your resume."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I got my wisdom teeth out and was pretty out of it for a week. It took me a longer time to recover than I anticipated and I was on some pretty strong stuff. Let's just say if I had written some of this chapter last week it would have probably included a talking dragon. I'm still very uncomfortable and I've hit a little bit of a writers block, but I'm sure it will pass soon. Keep the reviews coming. Writing fanfiction is only fun if you are bringing enjoyment to people**

Soft classical music played and the low murmur of voices filled the air in _Antonia's Italian,_ and the two were sitting in their usual corner table. The lights were dimmed and the few candles on the table illuminated their faces. Wes couldn't help but stare at Lilah as she scanned her menu. Her hair was curled just the way he liked it and she was wearing a beautiful royal blue empire waist dress. He chuckled to himself how she had complained while getting ready it was the only nice thing that she could fit into. But tonight they were celebrating her new job and she had insisted they both dress up.

"What are you staring at?" Lilah asked with a wrinkled brow.

"Nothing, Nothing." He smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "I was just thinking about our anniversary in a few weeks."

"We have an anniversary?" Lilah asked. "The last time I checked we didn't even have a first date. Unless you're counting the first time we had sex as a date."

"The signed dollar bill." He simply said and they both smiled. Quickly her face became serious again.

"You're right, I forgot about that." She said quickly looking back at her menu.

"You never forgot about that Lilah." He told her firmly and she looked up at him. "You felt the same thing I felt that night." That night they both realized, whether that had ever intended to or not, that they had fallen in love with each other.

"And we were both too stubborn to admit what we felt until it was too late." She shrugged and he reluctantly agreed. They had been immature but they had done it out of fear. Being truly in love with someone was terrifying. You were risking every moment having your heart broken and neither of them liked being that vulnerable.

"None of that matters anymore Lilah." He told her and took her hand. "We're here together and having a child. We both have jobs that we love doing. I don't know how you feel but I would have to say I'm pretty damn well happy with our life."

"I'll be glad to back to work soon and away from your friends." Lilah told him and he knew it was probably a good idea that she and the team didn't spend too much time together. Maybe one day they could learn to understand her but working together was pushing it. The waiter came to take their orders and then they went back to talking. The mood of the restaurant was romantic and calming.

"When do you start at Connelly and Jackson?" He asked.

"Two weeks. Their former employee doesn't leave for another week." There was a pause and he could tell she was unsure of what to say next. "I'm leaving for Virginia in two days." Wesley nearly choked on his water and he coughed a few times.

"Why would you need to go there?" He asked. She shrugged and took a sip of her own water.

"I want to visit my Mother. Kathleen says she checks on her twice a week but I know she's lying. She's always been the compulsive liar in the family. Hell, she should have been the lawyer." Wesley knew not to ask anything more about Lilah's younger sister of three years. She had countless dead end jobs that had left Lilah in charge of taking care of their Mother and selling her parents house when her Father passed away.

"I could always come with you. If you need me." Lilah just laughed and gently rubbed his leg with her foot that she had slipped out of her shoe.

"I definitely need you but not when it comes to my family, okay?" Wesley was taken aback that she had admitted she needed him. He knew he needed her and she needed him as well, but he never thought he would hear her say it.

"Fine, Fine. I can always fly up if you need me when you get there." He told her with a smile.

"Always trying to be superman. Wesley, I'm a big girl I can do this on my own." He nodded and they went back to enjoying the romantic mood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here is my excuse for taking so long to update. I've had serious writers block and I thought you guys would rather wait a while then read crap. Oh, and then I wrote the whole chapter but forgot to save it, so when I opened up my computer it was gone! Oh well. Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

Wesley pulled the car up to the loading zone in the front of the air-port and let out a sigh as he put the car in park.

"Are you sure you sure you don't want me to come?" He asked Lilah who just rolled her eyes.

"You heard the Doctor Wesley. I'm fine to fly at five months." She gave him soft kiss and got out of the car. "I'll text you when I get to Virginia. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"Same to you." He called out but she was already walking through the entrance doors. He only hoped that she would be able to get through the next week without any major fights with Kathleen.

For that six hour direct flight to Virginia, despite being in first class, Lilah might as well have been back in Hell. After getting up numerous times to use the bathroom within the first few hours the flight attendants joked to her they should just put her name on the door. That is until she gave them a glare that could have blistered paint of a wall. By the time the flight landed Lilah just wanted to get her bag and check into her hotel room. She had told Kathleen she would meet her at her mother's nursing home, and was surprised to see her sister busy on her phone by the baggage claim. She hadn't even told her family she was pregnant yet. She wrapped her sweater around her tighter even though you could still see her baby bump. Lilah took her sister in for a few moments and was relieved it didn't look like she was high. Kathleen had Lilah's nose and cheek bones, but their father's soft blond hair. Kathleen glanced up and saw Lilah. She pursed her lips into a small smile and gave a small wave as Lilah walked to her.

"Hey. Your trip okay?" She asked without looking Lilah in the face.

"It was fine." She muttered and stared at the conveyer belt that was now filled with bags. "Can you tell me if you see my bag? It's black with a brown leather handle."

"So we aren't going to talk about that fact you're pregnant?"

"No." Lilah told her while glaring but Kathleen kept pushing.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. Or was it just a one time thing?" Kathleen's sounded excited and was acting like her and Lilah were close. In fact, she and Lilah hadn't had a conversation that hadn't ended in yelling for years.

"I'm not discussing this with you." She sighed and finally gave in. "His names Wesley okay? I met him through my job. He's a private investigator. Are you satisfied?"

"No, but I'll let you tell me more later. Oh, I think I see your bag."

"I can get it…" Lilah sighed but Kathleen had already grabbed the bag. They walked out to the airports parking lot and Lilah was surprised to see that Kathleen had a decent looking car. It wasn't anything fancy but it didn't look like something someone had smuggled over from Mexico. "New job?"

"Actually, I'm a receptionist for a law firm." Kathleen told her as she entered the freeway.

"A law firm trusted you, a vicodin addict, to work for them?" Lilah shook her head.

"Former addict. The law firm partners are bleeding hearts who takes pro bono cases and my sponsor vouched for me."

"Your sponsor? You really want me to believe you're in some twelve step program?"

"It's not a twelve step. I couldn't buy into any of that religion crap. It's a real program that's helping me get on my feet and help take care of Mom. I'm really trying Lilah." Lilah couldn't help it. Even her severe pessimism was overcome when it was her baby sister.

"Okay, Okay. You do look… good." After seeing her in sweats and tees for years the jeans and pumps where a nice change for once. "How is Mom?"

"Worse." She sighed. "The nurses told me we're lucky. Alzheimer's patients either get really mean or really sweet. At least these last memories we will have of her wont be ruined." Lilah nodded and closed her eyes as they rode in silence for the rest of the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait! I've been writing this chapter for a while. I think Lilah would act differently around her family, but I didn't want to make her out of character.**

Lilah stared at her weak and fragile mother, Sophie, lying in the nursing home bed. She was so much smaller than she had remembered. She slowly sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand. Kathleen had decided to wait in the hall to let them have privacy. She sat in silence for a few minutes until Sophie slowly started to open her eyes.

"Mom, can you hear me? It's me, Lilah." Lilah gently rubbed Sophie's hand as she labored to breath.

"Delilah?" Sophie's eyes widened as she stared at her daughter.

"No Mom, it's your daughter." Lilah shook her head. Lilah was Sophie's sister's namesake, who died away just months before Lilah was born. "Delilah passed away a long time ago, remember?"

"Lilah, Lilah." Sophie repeated as she struggled to keep her eyes open and speak. "How is… law school?"

"I'm done with that. I'm a lawyer now." Lilah smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Go to sleep. We can talk later." Sophie's breathing became more stable as she shook her head.

"You have been gone so long Lilah." Sophie frowned. "Your sister has been lonely."

"Kathleen is an adult. It's not my job to braid her hair and hold her hand." Lilah rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't… be so… angry." Sophie whispered.

"Mom, please." Lilah sighed. Lilah really didn't want to talk about the baby but she knew her Mom being lucid was going to be rare this visit. It may be the last time she ever really talked with her. She got up from her chair and sat on the edge of her bed. She gently took Sophie's hand and put it on her stomach. "Mom, you're going to be a grandmother."

"A baby." Sophie whispered and smiled. "Are…you… happy?"

"I don't know yet." Lilah admitted. "Mom, can I ask you-" She stopped when she saw that Sophie had fallen asleep again. She gave her another gentle kiss on the cheek and went to meet her sister in the hall.

Twenty minutes Lilah and Kathleen were sitting in silence in the nursing homes small café. Lilah was exhausted and desperately wanted coffee, but she had to settle for tea. Kathleen nervously fiddled with her watch, which for some reason, drove Lilah insane.

"Are you late for something?" Lilah snapped.

"No, I just- no…" She drifted off. "How long are you going to be mad at me Lilah?"

"I'm not talking about this again." Lilah scoffed.

"No!" Kathleen shouted while she slammed her hand against the table. "You can't keep saying that over and over. You can be pissed at me, but I deserve to know what for!"

"God damn it Kathleen!" Lilah shouted. She noticed the other people in the café looking at them and she lowered her voice. "Do you really want me to get into this right now? Do you want me to list off all the times Dad had to drive around the neighborhood looking for you after you ran away for the millionth time? What about all the rehabs and interventions? How about my favorite when you came home so drunk on my 19th birthday we had to take you to the hospital? This is not the time or the place to hash out twenty years of your crap."

"When will it be?" Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"When you grow the hell up that's when." Lilah scoffed.

"Oh yeah right, you're the one being real mature right now." Kathleen hissed trying to keep her voice down. "I know I've screwed up Lilah. You remind me that every time you see or talk to me, but at least I don't just show up with two days notice pregnant and refusing to talk about it. Were you too busy screwing guys to come visit Mom?"

"For your information I have had no personal life for the past ten years. I've been working my ass off trying to make sure Mom could stay somewhere nice. As for this baby and Wesley I don't have to talk about any of that to you. You have no right to know about my life."

"I'm your sister." Kathleen replied with her voice now softer and Lilah could see her eyes glazing over with tears. "We're supposed to talk about these things."

"Maybe you should have thought about that after the first time you overdosed on Vicodin." Lilah muttered and got up from the table. "I'm going to sit with Mom again."

"She wants us to get along." Kathleen called out to Lilah who was already walking away. Lilah shook her head not even bothering to reply. Nothing, not even the dying wish of their mother, was going to bring them together again.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry I take so long to update. Some nights I don't get home from school or other activities until eight at night and I have more homework than should ever be allowed. However, I'm now on winter break so hopefully I will be able to get a few chapters out within the next week. Also, writers block is a bitch.**

Lilah tried to pull herself together once she got to her mother's door. She put on the game face she had perfected and quietly walked in. She sat in the chair next to Sophie and held her hand for a few minutes. It wasn't that Lilah didn't like arguing, she was damn good at arguing, but fighting with her sister was different. She couldn't believe she was looking forward to going home to Wes and the other bleeding hearts. Then she heard the door open again and, without a word, Kathleen took a seat across from Lilah.

"I don't want to talk." Lilah said in an angry whisper. "I only have a few days here and I do not want to spend it fighting with you."

"Whatever," Kathleen sighed. "Lilah, I know we won't ever really get along, but can't we just lie to ourselves? Just for these few days? We owe it to Mom." Lilah couldn't help but let a smile appear.

"Sure, Kathleen", Lilah whispered. "I'm good at lying."

"So about this Wes guy," Kathleen said after a few moments of silence. "Do you love him?"

"I hate his guts," Lilah laughed, "In a weird passionate way that makes me keep coming back to him. We bring out the good each other in a sick and twisted kind of way. I think he feels the same way about me."

"Is that better or worse than being in love?" Kathleen asked.

"Better, defiantly much better." Lilah told her. "Plus, the sex is amazing."

* * *

"I missed you." Wes kissed Lilah's hair as they lay in bed together.

"Right back at you." She chuckled softly as she pulled the covers, while catching her breath, closer around her.

"So I'm assuming things did not go well?" Wesley asked after a few moments of silence had gone by.

"What makes you think that?" Lilah scoffed.

"Maybe the fact the minute you got in the car when I picked you up you demanded sex." Wesley replied. Lilah was damn hard to read, Wes could admit that, but it wasn't a leap to think Kathleen and she had a few arguments while she was there.

"The last thing I want to think about while in bed with you," Lilah laughed as she sat up to straddle him, "is my baby sister. I want to think about my new job where I get to do bad things to get bad people out of jail."

"God I missed you," Wesley groaned as Lilah kissed his neck, "But I think we should really talk about happened with your sister. Your vulnerable right now and-"

"Wesley," Lilah sharply cut him off, "I'm horny and right on top of you. Look me in the eyes and tell me you really want to talk about my screw up of a sister. Shut up about me being vulnerable and kiss me."

"Damn you're sexy when you're mad." Wesley laughed as he began to kiss Lilah's chest. He did want to talk about Kathleen but later, much later.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long. There's a bit of a time jump fyi. Tell me what you think.

God Lilah felt sexy. She hadn't felt so empowered and strong in so long, and there was nothing like winning a case to give her that feeling back. She shook her client's hand, who had quite obviously murdered his mistress, and proceeded to leave the court house. It had been her first case with the firm and she knew the partners would be impressed. Of course, they would never admit that. No, this kind of win was expected from Lilah. There was a crowd of reporters on the steps on the courthouse, but Gracen would be taking their questions on behalf of the firm. Lilah couldn't wait to go home to Wesley, although she knew he would struggle to celebrate the release of a murderer. Wesley had come to terms with her job by saying everyone deserved a good lawyer, even guilty people. Yes, Wesley was doing everything to keep their relationship going and so was Lilah. Damn, she hated calling it a relationship.

* * *

Wesley was watching Lilah as she slept in their bed. He watched her chest gently rise and fall and he held her protectively in his arms with her head on his chest. God, she was so beautiful. She was so beautiful he couldn't help think this was some sort of sick joke. Maybe she had been right; maybe none of this was real. As the sun began to shine through the curtains she began to stir and looked up into his eyes.

"Wesley," she said groggily, "the staring is getting a little creepy."

"Sorry." He simply replied. He couldn't help but feel numb. Lilah was eight months pregnant and he couldn't help like feeling something was just wrong.

"Don't be sorry, just stop the staring." She sarcastically muttered but when he didn't reply she lifted her head. "Oh come on Wes, it was a joke."

"I'm not mad Lilah" he sighed.

"Just thinking?" She asked and he nodded. For the past month Wesley had been acting strange. Lilah couldn't put her finger on what was wrong, just that there was something different about him. When they had shopped for the babies room he had seemed distant, which Lilah found odd considering he had been the one so excited for the baby originally. "Care to share about what?"

"About how much I've missed you," He replied "And how much I don't want to lose you again."

"Wes," She sighed as she sat up and straddled him, holding his head in her hands "For the last time I am not going anywhere okay?"

"I know Lilah, I know" He told her as he tried to smile. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and rolled her eyes.

"Have a little confidence will you Wes?" Although she couldn't really blame him. All of this seemed too perfect and right. Their lives had managed to reach some sort of happiness that neither of them had ever had. Wesley gently rubbed her belly and Lilah couldn't help but get a chill. In less than a month she was expected to completely change and become a mother. She had put on her game face and pretended she wasn't completely losing her mind. She wasn't used to showing anyone she was panicked, that was something every lawyer knew how to do, and she wasn't about to let Wesley's nosey friends think she wasn't going to be a good mother. Still, she wasn't sure she was ready. She wasn't sure if she would ever be.

* * *

"You're sure you won't be late?" Wesley asked as he and Lilah walked into the hotel. The team was already working away, and they barely noticed to two walking in.

"I have plenty of time to get to work Wes. Cordelia had some contracts she wanted me to look over before one of your clients signed it. You do want to make sure you get paid right?" Lilah smirked as they reached the counter and Wesley checked if he had messages.

"It's just you've been having cramps and Dr. Monroe said-"Wesley started before Lilah gave him a cold, hard stare and he stopped.

"Please Wesley, air out all of my personal medical information." She told him, the glare continuing, and she walked to Angel's office where Cordelia was to look over the contracts.

"Seriously man, we do not want to know." Gunn told him as he walked by and Wesley couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Sorry, Gun. You still need me for that job today?" Wesley asked.

"Sure, as long as Lilah doesn't need a lunch time booty call from you." Gunn laughed and Fred snickered too.

"If you two don't stop that Lilah will have me sleeping on the couch tonight." Wesley sighed.

"She sure has you whipped." Gunn laughed.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Lilah asked as she walked out from Angel's office. She grabbed her purse from the counter and began to walk to the entrance of the hotel. "See you at six?"

"Sure, just don't forget it's your turn to-" Wesley began to remind her it was her night to cook dinner, but he was stopped when he looked over to see her hunched over, holding her belly. "Lilah! Are you okay?" He kneeled next to her and took her hand as she clenched his hand. She didn't speak a word for what felt like hours. Finally, her grip lightened up.

"I'm fine Wes." She tried to tell him, still catching her breath.

"Lilah, you've been having cramps for hours and you just had a contraction so strong you couldn't speak. We are taking you to the hospital." He got up to grab his keys but Lilah grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"No hospitals." She simply said.

"Lilah, that's insane. You are-"Wesley tried but Lilah cut him off.

"I'm having this baby here. I don't care how or who the hell delivers this baby but it better hell be someone in this hotel. No one else is touching me. Do you understand?" Wesley could tell she was trying to stay strong but he could see the fear in her eyes. He realized she was still afraid of someone taking the baby.

"I could, you know, try." Fred meekly said from behind the counter. "When I lived on the farm I helped deliver baby cows. This can't be that different, right?"

"Perfect, Stick can do it." Lilah sighed. Of all the people who could bring her child into this world Fred wasn't on the top of her list, but Wesley trusted her and that meant Lilah trusted her. "Are you satisfied Wes?"

"Fine." He sighed. He should have learned long ago he was never going to get his way with Lilah. "Let's just get you to a bed."


	15. Chapter 15

**If my parents looked at my computer history they would probably think I was planning on helping a friend secretly give birth. Sorry this took so long. Real life sucks. I'll update again probably tomorrow.**

"Man, what the hell are you looking at Fred?" Gunn's voice suddenly snapped Fred back into reality. For the past five minutes Fred had been completely absorbed in her own world while researching how to help someone give birth. Angel and Lorne had found refuge downstairs, after helping Lilah up the stairs, and now only Cordy and Wesley were helping Lilah through her contractions. Fred was sitting in the hallway with her laptop, and Gunn had managed to come behind her when she was focusing on a rather graphic picture.

"Sorry Gunn, it's just… Gunn I have no idea what I'm doing!" Fred was almost in tears and Gunn knelt beside her to comfort her.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. "Gunn tried to act as confident as he could but he couldn't help but worry about the woman in the room right next to them.

"But what if something goes wrong Gunn?" Fred whispered. Sure, she didn't particularly like Lilah. However, the baby Lilah was delivering was her closest friend's child, and she felt like everyone was counting on her to bring the baby safely into the world.

"You said you helped cows give birth before right?" Fred meekly nodded her head. "Okay then. How much different can this be then?"

"But what if something goes wrong?" Fred questioned. "I would have no idea how to help Lilah."

"That's when Wes would call Doctor Monroe." Gunn shrugged but Fred shook her head.

"No Gunn, Lilah said no one could come in the hotel. She doesn't trust anyone but us right now." Fred wanted the doctor to be called more than anything in the world, but Lilah was being the suborn hard-ass she was known to be.

"Believe me, there is no way Wes it letting anything happen to Lilah again." Gun replied. At that moment Cordy poked her head out of the door next to them.

"Hey Fred, Wesley thinks you should come check on Lilah now." Cordy told her and Fred could hear Lilah cry out from inside the room.

"Sure, just a second." Fred got back on her computer to check some last minute details. She knew she needed to keep it together for her friend. She got up from the floor, brushed herself off, and tried to give Gunn the most confident look she could. She followed Cordy into the room to find Lilah leaning against Wesley chest. Fred could see that either Wesley or Cordy had helped Lilah change from her work clothes into a nightgown.

"How are you doing Lilah?" Fred meekly asked. Lilah was hard enough to get along with in normal circumstances, and Fred was expecting the painful contractions to make her any more pleasant.

"I would be better if this damn kid was out of me already." Lilah growled. She was pale and her hair was damp, but the thing Wesley was focusing on the most was the fear in her eyes she was trying to hide.

"You're doing great Lilah." He told her soothingly and he rubbed her back gently.

"Everything I could find online says you should be able to do this on your own Lilah." Fred told her. "I'll need to guide the baby out, but all the sites say that you'll feel the time to push."

"What if I push to early?" Lilah asked as she shifted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It said you would know." That was the only explanation Fred could give to her, but Lilah was too distracted by her next contraction to care. Fred took notice of the bed and she thought of another thing she had read on a website. "It said we need to cover the mattress with a shower curtain and cover that with a clean sheet."

"I'll get the curtain from the bathroom." Wes told them and he gave Lilah a gentle kiss on the cheek before he left her. After he and Fred fixed the bed Lilah got in, and Fred left the room again with orders to call her if Lilah felt the urge to push.

"I'm sure asking how you feel right now is a dumb question, isn't it?" Wesley asked as he held her hand.

"You've got it Ace." Lilah replied as she shifted in the bed. "Why in the world did my mother do this twice?"

"Maybe it's the pay off." Wesley smiled.

"Whatever." Lilah groaned, turning her head into the pillow. Wesley focused on making her as comfortable as possible, even though he was terrified that he was about to lose her again. Her words about how things were too perfect were still haunting him, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her with him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Louise?" Wesley was sitting on the bed with Lilah as she continued to shift on the bed to make herself comfortable. Fred had read online that doctors encouraged women in labor to move around, and Lilah was taking full advantage of that advice. Her contractions were about five minutes apart, and Wesley had decided to spend the time in-between contractions to suggest names.

"I'm sorry Wesley; I didn't know I was giving birth to a fifty year old," Lilah sighed. So far she had voted down every suggestion he had given, but she was grateful for the distraction Wesley was giving her. She couldn't bear to listen or talk to him during a contraction, but the in-between the conversation was comforting. Even when she wasn't having a contraction there was always lingering pain.

"Okay, what about Soph-"Wesley began but Lilah stopped him with an icy stare.

"Wesley, don't even," She turned her head away from him, and Wesley instantly felt badly for upsetting her. He knew her mother was a sensitive subject, but he thought maybe she would like honoring her mother. Sophie was still alive but they did not know if she was strong enough to hang on until they could bring the baby out to Virginia. Then he thought of something that could lighten the mood.

"What about… Kathleen?" He said with a smirk and she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"God I hate you." She sighed but she smiled when Wesley bent down to kiss her on the cheek. She pulled away though when she felt another contraction coming. Wesley quickly did his job of holding her hand and rubbing he stomach with his free hand.

3 hours later…

"Jesus Christ," Lilah groaned. The pain at this point was unbearable and she just wanted this to be over.

"Should I get Fred?" Wesley nervously asked. He was concerned that the labor was taking too long, even though Fred had assured him that the websites had said anything from an hour to twenty four hour labor was normal after the water broke, which Lilah's had about three hours before. Lilah didn't say anything but she nodded and he got up quickly to get Fred from the hallway. He found her nervously typing away on the computer. She looked up when she heard the door open and she quickly got up.

"Is she ready Wes?" Fred asked. He nodded and she quickly picked up the materials that she and Gunn had gathered. The two walked into the room together, and Fred meekly walked up to Lilah and the edge of the bed. "Hey Lilah, the website said you would feel a lot of pressure when it was time to push. Are you feeling that?"

"God yes," Lilah groaned.

"Okay, then it says you should push," Fred tried to tell her confidently as she put a pair of latex gloves that Lorne had found on. "Wesley, it says we should count to ten with her and then she should take a break. I have to watch her… you know, and help guide the baby out."

"Perfect Stick, because this relationship isn't awkward enough," Lilah groaned.

"Okay, then you can push when you feel like it." Fred told her. "And I'll watch for the baby."

"You're doing great Lilah. You are incredible." He told her with a smile she returned with a scowl.

"I don't want to be incredible. I just want this kid out of me." She groaned, but when she felt the next contration she began to push.

"One… two…" Wesley counted as Lilah pushed until he reached ten. She let out a huge breath let her head rest on the pillow.

"I want…" She breathed heavily, "This damn kid out of me… now!"

"I can't see the head yet Lilah, so you have to keep pushing," Fred replied. Lilah nodded and continued to push for the next few minutes. Fred looked behind her when she heard the door open.

"Hey Fred, I brought you those sissors- oh crap!" Gunn turned away and tried not to look at where Fred was focused on, and he simply focused on putting the sterilized scissors next to Fred.

"You might want to tell everyone to enter this room with caution," Fred said. "This isn't going to get any prettier." Gunn didn't say anything but he left the room.

"He looked like he's seen a ghost." Wesley laughed, but his attention was turned back to Lilah when she let out an animalistic growl.

"Lilah, I can see the head," Fred told her. "The site says you should give gentle pushes okay?"

"Whatever to get this kid out of me," Lilah replied. She rested until she felt her next contraction and she pushed again several times.

"Lilah, you have to push a little harder okay?" Fred was ready to catch the baby any moment. Lilah nodded and pushed harder the next time.

"Oh wow, the baby's head is out." Fred smiled up at Wesley as she felt around the baby's neck for a cord. "The site said once you deliver the shoulders, the rest will be easy."

"Easy for you to say." Lilah replied, but she didn't have much energy to fight with Fred. She gave one more strong push and in an instant the baby came into Fred's hands.

"Oh wow, oh wow." It was the only thing Fred could say as she rubbed the baby's back to make it cry. She grabbed the scissors and cut the cord quickly, after tying it like the site said. She smiled up to the couple and said, "It's a girl."

"A girl!" Wesley smiled at Lilah and he gave her a gentle kiss. Fred wrapped the baby in the blanket sitting next to her and gently put the baby on Lilah's chest.

"Congratulations, she's beautiful," Fred smiled. It wasn't completely true, the baby was a bit bloody and a little misshapen as all babies are when they're born, but to her parents and her parent's friends she was perfect. Lilah stared at her daughter in complete disbelief. How could she, the bitch queen, have made something so perfect? Her eyes filled with tears as she gently tried to sooth the crying baby.

"Are you okay Lilah?" Wesley asked. She had a look in her eyes he had never seen before. She shook her head and practically shoved the baby into Wesley's arms.

"Just take her away Wesley," Lilah said sternly. She turned her head away from Wesley and the baby.

"Lilah, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"I don't want her; I don't want to be a mother okay?" Lilah hissed, "If you don't leave this room right now I swear to god…"

"Fine, I'll take her," Wesley whispered. He gave Fred a pleading look and she nodded back.

"I'll have to stay here and help Lilah deliver the placenta. Can you ask Cordy to bring up some trashbags?" She asked and only nodded. Once he left the room Fred turned back to Lilah. "Do you want to talk about-"

"Shut up Stick and just do what you have to do." Lilah's words didn't have much of a fight to them. She was clearly tired and, most importantly, scared. Fred nodded, hoping a few minutes of being away from the baby would help Lilah clear her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**First of all, I want to say thank you to Orwell is watching-xoxo for all the helpful tips. I'm a fairly new writer, so I appreciate when people catch my mistakes. I hope you all like this chapter!**

"You're not running a fever." Fred noted as she took the thermometer out of Lilah's mouth. She moved to the small end table and began to pour Lilah a glass of water.

"Is that something I should keep an eye out for?" Lilah asked, staring blankly out of the window in front of her as she unwrapped her hair from a towel. She had been insistent on taking a shower as soon as possible, and Fred did nothing but comply with her request. Lilah pulled the covers over herself protectively as Fred moved about.

"The website said it's rare, but I'll watch out for it in the next couple of days." Fred replied. She handed Lilah the glass of water, and Lilah drank it willingly.

"Hate to break it to you Stick, but I'm not going to be here in a couple of days. I'm getting on a plane to Virginia the minute I can." Lilah replied. After setting down her water glass on the nightstand she looked up to see Fred staring at her with her mouth half opened. "Seriously, what is with you people and staring?"

"Lilah, you can't mean you're leaving the baby." Fred whispered. Fred knew that Lilah was scared, she couldn't imagine a new mom not being scared, but leaving her baby daughter? No, she couldn't even imagine the bitch queen doing that.

"She's Wesley's problem, not mine." Lilah shrugged. Her years of putting her game face on were really testing her now. All she wanted to do was hold her baby girl and for Wesley to wrap his arms around her, but she couldn't risk it. Not again.

"I know you don't feel that way Lilah." Fred said sternly. "I saw the way you looked at her when you held her. You can't tell me you don't want to hold her again."

"Just shut up Stick, okay? For once in your life just get out of everyone else's damn businuess!" Lilah hissed.

"No, I'm not letting it go," Fred shrugged. "Welsey and your daughter need you. I'm going downstairs to check on the baby. I'll be back soon."

"Don't bother," Lilah scoffed. She picked up her phone that was next to her and pretended to be looking up flights as Fred left the room. The minute Fred walked out the door she set the phone down and closed her eyes. How the hell was she going to get out of this mess? She had always known what needed to be done. That is, until Wesley came into the picture. He had made her feel things she never wanted to feel again. She let herself think for just a moment that she should go downstairs and join Wesley and the baby. Then she shook her head and told herself no. No, she just couldn't risk it.

* * *

Wesley looked down at the little creature in his arms in complete wonder. How could he have helped make this perfect little thing? Actually, it wouldn't be all that hard to believe he hadn't. She looked just like Lilah with her soft brown hair, pink lips and long eyelashes. Just like the mother that was acting like she didn't want her. He gently sat down on the round couch and looked at the scene around him. Cordy, Angel Gunn, and Lorne were surrounding the front counter, and all but Angel had drinks in their hands. They had earned them. The baby began to fuss, and Cordy looked up from her drink with worried expression.

"Do you think she's hungry?" She asked. "Maybe I should make her a bottle. Lorne went out with Angel a couple of hours ago and bought some stuff for her."

"No," Wesley shook his head as he soothed the baby by putting his pinky in her mouth, "I want Lilah to try and feed her first."

"Good luck with that." The group looked up to see Fred coming down the stairs with a more somber look than they had hoped for. "According to her she's on the first flight out of here to Virginia."

"She really doesn't want to see the baby?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know what she's really think Wes, just what she's telling me." Fred replied. "She's Lilah. You're the only person who has ever gotten the truth out of her."

"I'm not giving up on her." Wesley told them. "I'm not losing her again."

"Then go talk to her Wes." Cordy replied. "Go make her tell you what she's actually feeling."

"You're right." Wesley nodded as he got off the couch and smiled down at his daughter. "Come on kid, we've got some work to do."


	18. Chapter 18

**I tried not writing Lilah too mushy because she's Lilah, but she's also human. I think a lot of people see her as some heartless monster, but I think she was holding in a lot of her feelings in to protect herself. We saw her change dramatically once she and Wes got together because she was finally feeling safe. That's just my take anyway.**

Lilah was trying to summon the energy to get up but she just felt too sore to move. She had booked a flight for the next day to Virginia. She would bet a doctor wouldn't recomened that but she didn't care. She needed to get away from all of this. She had talked with Kathleen a few times since her trip there, and Lilah knew that Kathleen wouldn't ask too many questions when she came without a baby. They had agreed to just let each other live their lives. No questions asked. Plus, she needed to be there for her mother who was barely hanging on. Lilah smirked when she thought about that phrase, hanging on. That's what she was doing herself, wasn't it? Trying to hang on to whatever self control she had so she could leave Wesley and the baby. The baby she would never name, hold again, see crawl or walk, or go to her first day of kindergarten. That wasn't in the cards for Lilah. It had never been what she wanted until Wesley came along. Or maybe that's just what she had been telling herself all those years. It almost broke her heart to look at the little bassinet in the corner of the room. Wesley had insisted they have one in the hotel for when the baby came with him to work. Lilah told herself to just close her eyes, breathe, and forget. Forget the feelings Wesley had ever made her feel, and forget the surge of love that baby had made her feel. Just close your eyes and forget, she told herself, you've been doing that your entire life. She was half asleep when she heard Wesley open the bedroom door. She looked up briefly to see it was him, and quickly avoided eye contact by grabbing her phone. He walked slowly to her bedside so he wouldn't wake the baby sleeping in his arms.

"Lilah, we need to talk," Wesley said. "Fred told me you're leaving for Virginia."

"That's really none of your business Wes, but yes I am," She replied. "Tomorrow."

"You can't be serious about this," Wesley sighed. "You can't actually want to leave our daughter."

"You're daughter Wes, not mine," She scoffed. She was glad the blanket was covering the baby's face. It helped the calm the burning desire to hold her. Wesley shook his head and proceeded to walk to the small bassinet. He gently put the baby down in it, making sure she was still snug and comfortable. He came back to the bed and sat next to Lilah as a long moment of silence. He didn't know what he needed to say to her to make her stay he just knew she had to.

"You're not going Lilah." Wesley told her finally. Lilah looked up from her cell phone and scoffed.

"Oh really?" She asked him. "Last time I checked you didn't control my life Wes. I'm a big girl."

"I would let you leave if you wanted to leave," He replied, "but you don't want to leave."

"Don't you dare tell me-" Lilah tried to say but Wesley cut her off. He got off the bed as a feeling of rage came through him. Why did she always have to be so difficult?

"I saw your face when you held her. I never thought I could love someone like I love her, but I do, and I know you feel the same way. You're just afraid. You're always afraid of feeling something Lilah!"

"Yeah Wes, because look how well that has always turned out for me." Lilah snapped back, anger filling her voice as well.

"What are you talking about Lilah?" Wesley questioned.

"Nothing Wes just let it go." Lilah replied as she grabbed her phone again, but Wesley quickly grabbed it out of her hands.

"No Lilah, you don't get to avoid this anymore. Neither of us do," He told her. "I lost you once and I'm not losing you again without a fight."

"Without a fight? Are you screwing with me Wes, because if I remember it correctly, you're the one who walked away first." Pure rage was boiling through Lilah. Why was it okay for him to walk away but not her?

"Is this about me leaving you?" Wesley whispered. He took Lilah's blank expression and silence as a yes. He sighed and sat down next to her, gently putting his hand on top of hers. How was he ever going to explain this to her? "I wasn't looking to fall in love with you. It wasn't because of you Lilah. It was because I thought something had broken inside of me a long time ago, and losing my friends only made me feel that even more. But falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me happy in ways I had never been before. As difficult as you are I always knew you would be there."

"That's all nice Wes, but you don't just walk away from a person when you feel that way. You're full of crap." Lilah glared.

"You don't understand. I had lost my friends, my entire life. I really didn't know how I was going to keep going until I feel in love with you. Losing my friends had been difficult enough; I couldn't imagine losing you too. I couldn't bear to imagine what that would feel like."

"So you broke up with me?" Lilah asked. "Sorry Wes, but your logic isn't exactly clear here."

"I can't… I can't explain it," He sighed. "I guess I was… scared."

"And you wonder why I don't wait to go and play house with you," Lilah replied. "You don't think I was scared too? You don't think it was completely terrifying to put trust in someone again?"

"Neither of us was perfect during our relationship," He told her. "We both made plenty of mistakes too."

"Just consider me walking away saving you from making another mistake."

"Tell me you actually want to leave and I'll let you," He shrugged.

"Wesley, what I want doesn't matter. It's not that easy," She told him. Without a word he got up and quietly walked to the bassinet. He smiled at the baby girl in his arms as he walked towards her mother.

"It is that easy Lilah. Hold her and you'll see." He told her as he offered the baby to her. She shook her head and looked away.

"Just leave Wes." Every bone in her body wanted to hold her daughter, but she couldn't. She knew if she did she would never be able to let go.

"I'll leave once you hold her." Lilah glared at him but he held his ground. After what seemed like hours, she finally agreed.

"Fine, but just for a minute," She replied.

"Just for a minute." He agreed as he gently put the baby in Lilah's waiting arms. I would have been impossible for Wesley to have described the emotions Lilah's face where showing. As she looked down at her daughter she looked scared, happy, sad and confused, all in one.

"Holy crap." It was all she could say. Looking into those chocolate brown eyes made Lilah's heart feel like it was going to explode. That sweet little face was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. After a few minutes of holding her the baby began to fuss and Lilah gently rocked her. "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here you don't need to cry."

"You're a natural at this." Wesley smiled as she sat down at the edge of the bed with them.

"Screw you Wes." Lilah glared, but there was laughter in her eyes when she said it.

"So you aren't leaving, are you?" He gently asked. Lilah stared at the baby and was unsure of what to say.

"I don't want to lose you again." It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"I'm not leaving again, ever." He told her as he brushed away a lock of hair from her face.

"I still do evil things Wes. Are you and your bleeding heart going to be okay with that?" She asked.

"This relationship is never going to be easy, but I'm wiling to give it everything I have."

"Same here Lover," She smiled. She looked down at her daughter once again and something suddenly came to mind. "I think we're supposed to name her."

"Damn, she didn't come with one of those?" Wesley laughed. "Well, let's see now. There's Grace, Holly, Olivia-"

"Charlotte," Lilah cut him off, "her name's Charlotte."

"Charlotte." Wesley said out loud to see how he liked the sound of it. "It's beautiful Lilah."

"You can have at it for the middle name," She told him, still completely entranced Charlotte's eyes.

"How would you feel naming her after my grandmother, Iris?" He asked.

"Charlotte Iris." Lilah said out loud. "Not bad."

"We make a pretty good team when we try," Wesley laughed as he wrapped his arm around Lilah. Soon they all drifted to sleep. They were a completely imperfect couple, but everything in this dimension is imperfect. They had love and each other, and they had learned after years of pain that those two things were enough.

**Not sure if I'm doing an epilogue yet. Hope you like the name. As super corny as it sounds I picked the middle name Iris because of that Goo Goo Dolls song. I saw a fanfic video of Lilah and Wes with the song and I think it fits them pretty well.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So yep, final chapter. Very short I know but it's what I came up with. It's been fun folks, and I would highly encourage any Lilah/Wes fans reading this to write some Lilah/Wes fanfic of their own. There is not nearly enough out there.**

Lilah was getting out a file from her drawer when there was a knock at her door. Distracted by the file in her hand, and completely ingrossesed in her thoughts, she waved in whoever was at the door with her free hand.

"Come in but do not waste my time." She sighed, expecting yet another helpless intern with yet another question on a case.

"I have someone here who was hoping you could spare a little time for lunch." Lilah heard Wesley's voice say and she immediately looked up. Wesley was smiling at her while holding their gorgeous six month old Charlotte. Lilah smiled back and quickly got up to hold her daughter.

"Hi beautiful. Mommy was missing you." She murmured to the baby as she rocked her in her arms. Still smiling, she turned to Wes. "I wasn't expecting a visit today."

"Charlotte thought you deserved a surprise." Wesley laughed, admiring his girls. Lilah had taken very much naturally to being a mother. Of course there were times when Lilah tried to negotiate with Charlotte like she was another lawyer. There had been many times he had awoken to Lilah trying very hard to make deals with their crying daughter.

"Did she now? That was very considerate of her." Lilah chuckled. "I suppose I could spare an hour for lunch."

"Perfect." Wesley began to lead them out of the office when Charlotte began to cry.

"You didn't forget to feed her did you Wesley?" Lilah asked, arching her brow in a look of distrust. She knew it was right about the time Charlotte usually liked to have a bottle, and despite Wesley being a great father, she couldn't help but worry sometimes.

"Of course I didn't," Wesley sighed, "but you know how she can be. She acts as if she is full and twenty minutes later she wants to be fed again."

"Calm down Lover," Lilah sighed. "I'll nurse her and you can look over one of my case files. Something doesn't seem right about it, but I want a second opinion before I bring it up to the partners."

"Trusting me with your work now?" Wesley asked. "I wouldn't have expected that out of you Lilah."

"Come on Wes," Lilah smirked while she began to nurse Charlotte in her chair, "you should know by know never to underestimate me."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He smiled and Lilah handed him the file from her desk. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he watched Lilah gaze at their daughter. He wasn't sure who or what his little girl was going to grow up to be. He hoped that she wouldn't ever have the anger or sadness Lilah had had in her heard. In that way he hoped Charlotte would never be like Lilah. But he did want her to have Lilah's drive, passion, intelligence, wit, and poise. Most of all, her wanted his little girl to be happy, and he knew he and Lilah would do whatever they needed to do to make that possible.


End file.
